It is the custom for people to use sunvisor extenders if they require additional shade beyond what the sunvisor provides. The sunvisor extender normally clamps to the sunvisor and then swings down on a hindge to allow extended coverage in the up/down position. The typical sunvisor extender is made of several parts and the assembly of those parts adds to its cost. The materials used are normally hard plastic and/or metal which may pose a hazard in the event of a accident. Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to produce sunvisor extenders of reduced cost. Another object of the invention is to improve its range of coverage by providing for a second range of motion, using a material that can conform to the interior of the vehicle and can be trimmed to fit. Another object of the invention is to provide a product that will reduce the damage it causes when it comes in contact with other interior components. Another object of the invention is to provide a safer product by using a material that does not pose a hazard in the event of an accident. Further objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.